


An Accidental Confession

by HaveCourageAndBeKind



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Harmony & Co., Hermione's Birthday Drabble, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Love, Miscommunication, Running Away
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 11:55:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16039976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaveCourageAndBeKind/pseuds/HaveCourageAndBeKind
Summary: She was screwed.Utterly and absolutely screwed.And quickly running out of hiding places.Hermione picked up the pace as she made her way to the library, looking over her shoulder as she turned the corner. This was getting ridiculous; she hasn’t been able to go to the library in over a week. A week. She should be able to go to the library in peace on her own birthday.But no, instead she was trying to hide from Harry Bloody Potter.





	An Accidental Confession

**Author's Note:**

> A birthday drabble for Harmony & Co. For Hermione's birthday! I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

**September 19 th, 1998**

 

She was screwed.

 

Utterly and absolutely screwed.

 

And quickly running out of hiding places.

 

Hermione picked up the pace as she made her way to the library, looking over her shoulder as she turned the corner. This was getting ridiculous; she hasn’t been able to go to the library in over a week. A _week._ She should be able to go to the library in peace on her own birthday.

 

But _no_ , instead she was trying to hide from Harry _Bloody_ Potter.

 

It was her own fault, really.

 

 _Merlin,_ she could not get over her own idiocy. She just had to go and let her emotions get in a way and now everything is ruined. Seven years of friendship over just like that.

 

It was an accident; she didn’t even know how it happened at all.

 

Well, that’s a bit of a stretch. She knew _exactly_ how it happened.

 

Harry just had to go and be… Harry.

 

Sweet, caring, lovable Harry. Who defeated a Dark Lord but still blushes every time someone gives him a compliment. Who gives her the most wonderfully warm hugs and can communicate with her without even speaking a word.

 

Hermione loved him more than anything, but she didn’t even realize the extent of her own affections until exactly seventeen days ago.

 

Ron had surprised them both Hermione and Harry by taking a job with George to help with business instead of joining the Auror Department or going back to a recently reopened Hogwarts. Honestly, Hermione thought Harry would go off to the Aurors himself, leaving her at Hogwarts alone. When he showed up to Platform 9 ¾ with that stupid and wonderful grin on his face, she felt her heart beating out of her chest and her stomach flutter.

 

By only the second night she decided to stupidly act on her newfound feelings.

 

**_September 2, 1998_ **

_Harry and Hermione had finished up their last bit of work in the Common Room when he stood up and held out his hand to help her off the floor. She stumbled at a bit and ended up pressed chest to chest against Harry. She could hear her heart thumping and thought that Harry was leaning closer into her._

_Gryffindor bravery and all, she decided to go for it. She stood on her toes and pressed her lips against his. He had wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. She swore that she even felt him smile into the kiss._

_As she moved away, she bit her lip and smiled at him, waving a shy goodnight and hurrying up the stairs. Then she let a squeal overcome her once she made it to the dorms and flopped down on her bed, replaying the kiss in her mind over and over._

_“‘Mione, there you are!” She sat up to see Ginny smiling wildly at her. “Did he tell you?”_

_“Who?” Ginny huffed and sat down on Hermione’s bed. “Harry, silly.”_

_Hermione blushed and looked away, “In a way.” Ginny squealed, “Oh, I just knew it.”_

_Hermione smiled at her friend’s acceptance of her new relationship, “when is he going to do it?”_

_“Do what?” Ginny stared blankly at her, “Ask me out! Ron told me that he should have asked me by now!”_

_Hermione opened and closed her mouth several times, “Oh, I’m sorry Ginny but I don’t know. I do need to get up early though. I’m sure it’ll be soon. Goodnight.” With the abrupt dismissal, Ginny stood and skipped away merrily, “Let me know if you find out! I need help on what ‘surprised’ face I should use and I don’t want to be caught off guard.”_

**September 19 th, 1998**

 

Hermione had closed the curtains around her bed and cried herself to sleep that night. A fairly recurring theme since then as well. She did the only thing she could do after that.

 

She ran away.

 

Every time she saw Harry walking down the hall; she would go the opposite. She sat down with Neville, Seamus, and even _Lavender Brown_ to avoid sitting next to him in class. He had chased her down every meal, every night in the common room, and now even to her sacred library.

 

And now she was running out of locations to hide.

 

She was debating on whether or not she should check out an old, unused charms classroom when she was suddenly pulled into an alcove. A hand came over her mouth as she went to scream and she was smushed in between a body and a wall. She looked up to meet the eyes of her attacker and noticed who it was.

 

 _Harry._ Even worse.

 

“ _Listen,_ you bloody infuriating woman. I am going to talk and for once you are not going to run away.” He inhaled deeply.

 

“How _dare_ you kiss me and give me one of the best moments of my life and then _refuse_ to discuss it like adults. Are you a Gryffindor or not?”

 

She mumbled something unrecognizable under his hand, and he moved his hand out of the way.

 

“Ginny told me you were going to ask her out and I didn’t want to get in the way.”

 

“Well, _Ginny_ doesn’t know what _I_ want. _Ginny_ doesn’t even hold a candle to what I want. _Ginny_ is someone I would settle with if I didn’t think I could have who I actually wanted.”

 

“Who do you want,” she asked quietly.

 

“You. Hermione, you are all I want.” His lips crashed down on hers then and she gave herself to him. While their first kiss had been shy and timid and sweet, this was passionate and full of love and desire.

 

“I promise I won’t try to leave again,” she sighed into him as he rested his forehead against hers.

 

“You’re funny if you actually think I would let you.” He dropped his lips against her skin again and held her tightly. “Happy Birthday Hermione.”

 

“Happy Birthday to me indeed.”


End file.
